


Now I’m a legend in a locker room (Legendary Baby!)

by Kairin16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky shows Steve some appreciation under the shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I’m a legend in a locker room (Legendary Baby!)

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly filling all the prompts that has been left in my inbox with one or the other meme. Fandom trope: High school AU

People in their school were dumb. Well, Bucky usually thought of them as such, but there was a particular subject on which they were dumber than usual and it was the subject of one Steve Rogers. Steve wasn’t anything special in their eyes, just a skinny nerd who liked to carry a sketchbook and doodle when he had free time. Everyone learned pretty fast that you didn’t pick on Steve Rogers, and especially didn’t touch his sketchbook, if you didn’t want to get in a fight. Steve had a temper bigger than his whole body. That temper might not be much of a problem if all the damage to both Steve and his possessions weren’t met with the hard fist of one Bucky Barnes who was a quarterback on the school’s football team. Bucky was pretty proud of teaching them that lesson, even if Steve still glared at him when the rescue had to happen.

What he understood was that no one but him saw how beautiful Steve was, which was good for him, because it meant he didn’t have any competition for Steve’s affections.

And beautiful he was, especially now, drenched with water and pressed into the tiles of the shower in the empty locker room, his back bowed to bring his chest closer to Bucky’s mouth. Bucky grinned and slicked his hair back with the hand that wasn’t busy jerking Steve off and licked around Steve’s rosy nipple again, revelling in the soft moan the other boy uttered above him. Yeah, he was glad everyone else underestimated Steve so much, otherwise who knows if he ever would have been able to bask in that kind of closeness with his friend.

A hand gripped his hair and Bucky let himself be pulled up, Steve smashed their lips together in something that was too aggressive to be called a kiss. Bucky hummed happily in the back of his throat and pushed some more finesse into their kiss, slipping his other arm around Steve’s skinny waist and pulling him closer. Their cocks rubbed against each other.

“Bucky-“ Steve gasped and shivered before slipping his own arms around Bucky’s bigger frame and digging his fingers into the tanned skin, holding on for dear life, while he did his best to devour Bucky’s soul through his mouth.

Moving his hand to grab both of their dicks, Bucky started stroking. He didn’t notice when the water turned cold. Only when Steve started shivering he realized something was wrong and leaned back, despite Steve’s utmost tries to stop him.

“Buck, come on~” Steve whined, tugging on his hair hard enough to make Bucky wince.

“You’re gonna get sick if we stay under the water.” Bucky turned off the water and stepped away from the other boy, trying to ignore his painful erection. If Steve thought this was easy for him, he was dead wrong, but he couldn’t let the slighter boy get sick again, especially under such stupid circumstances. Steve huffed annoyed and pushed past Bucky to go for his clothes. He was facing away so he didn’t expect the bigger man to pounce on him from behind, Bucky’s grin pressing into his shoulder while he tried not to yelp.

“What’cha doing, stupid?” Steve finally said, shaking slightly with laughter and feeling Bucky’s erection press into his ass.

“Finishing what I started.” Bucky murmured straight into Steve’s ear and turned him around to kiss him breathless. He used the distraction to manoeuvre Steve to the bench in the middle of the room and pulled him down on his lap. Steve blushed right down to his chest but settled comfortable and put his arms around Bucky’s neck, kissing him softly before rocking his hips, his cock moving against Bucky’s.

With a wide grin, Bucky put his hand back where it was before and continued to stroke them; gasping sometimes and listening to Steve’s soft moans of pleasure with delight. It couldn’t last forever though and Bucky knew that eventually someone would come use the locker room again so he sped up his rhythm and tightened his hand, making Steve groan and hide his flushed face in Bucky’s shoulder.

It wasn’t long before they were both panting against each other, the white streaks on their chests suggesting another shower. The hot water was probably still out though so Bucky just grabbed some tissues and cleaned them off, stealing kisses whenever he could and trying to quiet Steve’s giggles. He always got bubbly after an orgasm and Bucky was so proud to be the cause of it. They dressed in relative silence and Steve pressed into Bucky’s side afterwards, walking with him out of the school.

It was a sunny and warm day, especially for the middle of fall and Bucky was certainly looking forward to the walk that awaited them. He slipped his hand into Steve’s and felt the other boy squeeze his fingers after a few steps. No one would be able to stop him from grinning at the moment. People in their school were dumb, but at least they weren’t dumb enough to mess with the team’s quarterback and his boyfriend anymore. Besides, Bucky would always be the smartest of them all, because he saw what was really important about thin and sickly Steve Rogers and he planned to hold onto that with both hands and never let go.


End file.
